


Confessions of a Teenage Adrenaline Junkie

by PennedByLynn



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Adrenaline, Anger, Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fights, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reckless Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, thrill seeking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedByLynn/pseuds/PennedByLynn
Summary: Adrenaline Junkie (noun): a person with a compulsive desire for excitement and adventure. The more a person engages in such behaviors, the more they feel life is boring without the adrenaline hit.A look at Hawk’s series-long arc through the lens of his thrill-seeking endeavors. This story is part character-study, part missing scene, and part alternate viewpoints of canon events.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Contact High

**Author's Note:**

> “When you’re excited, afraid, or emotionally charged, your body produces the hormone adrenaline. When released into your blood, this hormone increases your heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing rate, which can sharpen your senses and give you a boost of energy.
> 
> Some people seek this sensation in the same way that others might chase a high from a particular drug, hence the term adrenaline junkie.”

Eli had always been a good kid. And not in the people-pleasing, smile-for-the-cameras-but-cause-havoc-on-the-playground way that some of his classmates were. No, Eli had always done his best to never, ever, rock the boat.

When Chad Bryant dared all the other boys in his third grade class to walk across the top of the monkey bars, Eli stayed off to the side, content as ever on the swings. Besides, it’s not like he was any stranger to Chad’s taunts; in a way, he had less to lose than the other kids.

Demetri showed up about halfway through that year, brought to town by his dad’s new job. Unimpressed by the schoolyard initiation that continued to happen while the yard duty was distracted, he opted to sit beside Eli on the swings, trusty comic book in hand.

Eli was never sure how to explain it. It’s not like communication had ever been his strong suit to begin with. If they weren’t focusing on his scarred lip, his classmates were put off by his inability to maintain eye contact. But even if any of them had been willing to listen, he wouldn’t have known how to articulate his compulsive need to stay out of trouble.

A compulsion which, for the record, wasn’t the same as Demetri’s aversion to getting caught. After all, detention would cut into his after-school cartoon time, Demetri had told him that first afternoon on the swings. Eli might have nodded along in agreement but it wasn’t getting in trouble that Eli feared. It was worrying his parents.

It was the same reason he’d always avoided risks like the plague and begged to be excluded from contact sports. Not that this had stopped his father, desperate for a bonding activity he thought would toughen his son up, from forcing Eli to try pee wee football. He’d lasted about two practices, until they started doing tackle drills.

And sure, maybe Eli partially refused to do anything dangerous because he was so terrified of having to go back to the doctor’s offices where he’d spent so much of his childhood. But the other part, the bigger part, was that it just didn’t seem worth it. His mom was so protective, so concerned about any bloody nose or scraped knee that he returned home with. What was worth risking more heartbreak in her life?

Eli had decided, at the wise age of 7, that he’d already used up his lifetime allotment of parental concern with all those early hospital visits and the cleft lip surgery. He still remembered seeing the deep worry behind his mother’s eyes each time they sat in the waiting room for a follow-up appointment, like she was terrified of further complications. He’d already put them through so much. Following the rules was the least he could do. Wasn’t it?

And he didn’t mind, for the most part. It was safer this way. His scar made him an obvious target but most days, if he was quiet, Chad would gravitate toward someone else to pick on. Unfortunately, for the back half of third grade, that other person was usually Demetri and his smart mouth, leaving Eli to often be hit with shrapnel.

Eventually, Demetri learned to reserve his sarcastic commentary for Eli’s ears at lunchtime, leading to a significant decrease in harassment for the rest of elementary school. Once they hit junior high though -

“Earth to Eli, you’ve got a squadron approaching on your right. We need to duck into this alleyway right now if we’re going to avoid them.” Demetri’s urgency startled him, shaking away the cobwebs of reminiscence and directing him back towards the task at hand.

“What if we didn’t? We have the element of surprise on our side. We could ambush them and take them out.” Eli’s mouth scrunched to one side, fingers tapping absently on his desk as he waited for his friend to respond.

Voice crackling through Eli’s headset, Demetri said, “And risk losing the loot we just scored? Come on, be smart. We’ve just got to play the long game here.”

Eli sighed, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. Demetri was right, of course. But this was the same strategy they always used. Didn’t he ever grow bored of running away?

He followed Demetri’s avatar into the nearby alleyway and waited for the enemy to pass before they ventured back into the city. Eli jolted as a knock sounded from his door. “Come in,” he called over his shoulder as his eyes remained trained on the screen.

“Sweetie, I don’t want you going to bed too late okay?” Lara Moskowitz cracked open the door to his bedroom, leaning slightly against the frame. “First day of sophomore year tomorrow! Do you have your outfit all picked out? Did you hang up those new sweaters I got you?” Her bright eyes were smiling down at him, leaving Eli to wish he could share in her optimism about the upcoming year.

“Not yet, but I’ll take care of it soon. We don’t have much longer until we complete this mission anyways.” Eli glanced over and flashed a quick smile as he attempted to maintain focus without being rude.

“Okay, I’ll just say goodnight now then.” She walked over and pressed a kiss against his temple. Lowering her voice, she said, “Don’t forget to set your bathroom alarm okay? I don’t want you to have to worry about any additional stress before your first day of school.”

Eli’s cheeks burned as he simply nodded in acknowledgement. His mom brushed Eli’s hair away from his face and smiled before walking back towards the hallway. Before she closed the door, she shouted “And tell Demetri I say hi!”

He slammed his head against the back of his chair, pushing far enough back that he almost tipped over. Balancing on two wheels, he let himself hover above the ground for a few moments before shaking himself out of it and planting his feet firmly on the carpeted floor. As he sat there, heart racing, he could barely pay attention to the game that had seemed so important just two minutes ago. His life was never going to change, was it?

* * *

Eli kicked off his shoes as he walked in the door, grateful to once again be safely inside the walls of his own home. He was glad Demetri had opted to come over today, happily letting his friend respond to the barrage of questions his mom had on the ride over from school.

It’s not like school had ever been a safe space for him, but there was something to be said for the comfort of a routine. He liked the predictability. That’s why he especially hated the beginning of the school year, when everything was thrown into chaos yet again.

He’d tried to do things differently this year. After logging offline the night before, he’d tried to memorize his schedule so he wouldn’t be caught wandering the halls with his eyes glued to the paper. If he could just keep his eyes up and stay a bit more vigilant, maybe he could spot Kyler, Brucks, and their crew before they spotted him.

It hadn’t really mattered, in the end. Yasmine’s laser-focused stare had latched onto him in the cafeteria anyways. He couldn’t even make it through a full day in the school year without being mocked. Surely that was some sort of record. At least it was the beginning of the year and nobody had figured out where his locker was yet. Small mercies and all that.

His mom’s warm smile seemed slightly tempered by concern. He knew she was dying to ask how school had really gone. How was he supposed to tell her that the bullying had already started back up again? She’d been so hopeful that this year would be different for him.

She drifted into the kitchen, one hand on the refrigerator as she asked, “Can I get you boys anything? Eli, I got that mango lemonade that you love so much.” He perked up a bit at that, nodding eagerly as he set his backpack on the dining room table.

“Oh, don’t tell me you already have homework?” She frowned, setting two cups of lemonade down on the table.

“The powers that be never miss an opportunity to remind us of just how much of our daily lives they control,” droned Demetri. “Luckily though, I only have a Geometry worksheet. You?”

“Same, and some reading due for Biology,” replied Eli. “It sucks we ended up in different classes this year. Trying to find a lab partner is the worst.” Why couldn’t Mr. Palmer just assign lab partners like the teachers in junior high used to? What was so wrong with that strategy?

“Actually that new kid, Miguel, is in my class. Looks like I’m set.” Demetri unclipped the cover of his calculator and pulled out his Geometry textbook.

Eli tried to ignore the pang of jealousy as he rifled through his backpack. “Lucky.”

Demetri, clearly done with the subject, started discussing the new Avengers comic. Though he paused occasionally to think through the tougher calculations, the worksheet didn’t give him much trouble.

“I’ll be in the office if you boys need anything!” Lara raised her voice a bit to be heard over Demetri, who waved in acknowledgement. Eli flashed a brief smile as she disappeared down the hallway. He turned his attention to his own worksheet, fiddling with his pencil as Demetri continued his rant.

It had been a long time since someone had joined them at their lunch table. He’d always figured that the self-proclaimed Binary Brothers just had this inevitable aura around them. Even their fellow classmates at the bottom of the food chain seemed to think it was smarter to keep their distance.

But Miguel didn’t seem like a loser at all. A bit naive to the social strata at West Valley, sure, but a nice enough guy. Even if Miguel hadn’t made it all the way to the popular table, he’d still gotten up and tried. Eli admired his boldness.

“So what do you think of the new guy?” Eli asked abruptly, eyes darting to Demetri before training them back on his homework.

Demetri paused mid-rant, considering. “Well, I think Hulkling is interesting but I wouldn’t exactly call it fresh material. His powers seem a bit derivative of -”

“Not him,” Eli cut in, clearing his throat. He looked back up to see shock crossing Demetri’s face at the rare interruption. Suddenly self-conscious, he took a sip before continuing. “I meant Miguel.”

“Oh. He’s an interesting character too, even if he does have a bit of a death wish. Hopefully today’s little incident beat that spark of hope out of him though. Being new at school makes you enough of a target, there’s no need to further draw the attention of the lemmings.”

Eli chewed the inside of his bottom lip. “I thought he was kind of cool.”

“Eli, my man, he slapped on his own loser sticker just by sitting down at our table. Cool, he is not. Entertaining though!” Demetri sounded mildly impressed. “Maybe we can take him under our wing, show him how to keep his head down. I wonder if he plays D&D. Maybe we could finally add a third member to our party.”

Eli’s eyes lit up at the idea. He hadn’t really stopped to think that far ahead. Not that he wanted to get ahead of himself, or anything. Miguel probably had better things to do with his evenings. Still, with a potential new friend on the horizon, maybe this school year wouldn’t be as awful as he’d predicted.

* * *

So much for that glimmer of hope he’d had just a few months ago. Eli really didn’t know how he was supposed to make it through another two and a half years like this.

Sure, Demetri had his strategy about keeping their heads down until graduation but where had that gotten them exactly? All they ever did was stay quiet and try to fade into the background but that hadn’t stopped Yasmine from tagging him in that awful Instagram post. It hadn’t stopped the barrage of comments, from more people than he thought knew he existed, reinforcing just how much of a freak he was.

He felt his hand drift up to his mouth, shielding his scar from the piercing gaze of the lunchtime rush. At least before the viral post, he’d lived a moderately anonymous life. Aside from the popular crew, most people had the decency to avert their eyes when they noticed his scar. But between the post and Counselor Blatt’s mortifying “safe space” speech, he didn’t really have the luxury of hiding in the shadows anymore.

It didn’t matter how many weeks had passed since then. The leering stares, filled with ridicule and disgust, still followed him every single day, even the ones where Kyler didn’t actively make his life a living hell.

His mom’s constant hovering wasn’t helping either. It’s not like he could blame her though, not when it was all his fault. What kind of fifteen year old ran crying to their mommy? He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as raw shame threatened to swallow him whole.

He stepped forward in line, as Demetri nudged him, eyebrows raised expectantly. Eli simply nodded, oblivious to whatever question he’d just been asked. Most days, Demetri didn’t need much more than a sounding board. It’s part of why their friendship worked so well. And it’s not like Eli didn’t try. But words were hard, and they never flowed the way he wanted them to. Demetri had never cared though.

As they grabbed their lunch, Demetri said, “Alright, so that’s how today’s going to go? I’m used to having to carry on the conversation when it’s just Eli and myself but you’re going to leave me monologuing into the void too, Miguel?”

Eli bristled at the backhanded comment as he followed Miguel to their table. Miguel looked like he was about to respond when a loud clatter caught the attention of the entire cafeteria.

Kyler’s booming voice froze Eli in his tracks. It was a bit of a relief to not not have the mockery directed his way but he knew all too well how quickly the tide could turn. Eli’s body tensed, panic sending him into fight or flight mode.

Evidently Miguel hadn’t learned his lesson, even after getting beaten to a pulp at the dance and their subsequent narrow escape in the library. The kid just kept walking forward, even as Demetri hissed quietly in Eli’s ear, “What the hell does he think he’s doing?”

Maybe Demetri had been right on that first day of school. Maybe Miguel really did have a death wish because next thing Eli knew, Miguel was calling Kyler out. Eli wanted to run, just like they’d done so many times before. He had no interest in seeing his friend get absolutely pummelled in front of the entire student body. But he couldn’t move. He just stood there, frozen, clutching his lunch tray like a life preserver. He could feel Demetri doing the same beside him.

Wincing, he watched as Kyler shoved Miguel into a nearby table. A few people moved out of the way, trying to avoid getting caught up in the pending melee, but every eye in the cafeteria was on them. Eli braced himself as he watched Kyler throw the first punch, sure that his friend was about to be smacked down. Instead, he watched as Miguel managed to block the punch and get Kyler’s arm into some sort of hold. He was too far away to hear what Miguel was saying but he definitely heard the sound Miguel’s fist connecting with Kyler’s face.

What happened next was something straight out of an old school action movie. Miguel took down Kyler, then Brucks, and then the rest of their crew with a shocking amount of power. He was so smooth and swift, dodging attacks only to spin around and deal out more damage. It didn’t matter that he was outnumbered 5 to 1. The cafeteria erupted into cheers as Miguel used a lunch tray to deliver the final crushing blow to Kyler.

It was, without a doubt, the coolest thing Eli had ever witnessed.

He looked up at his friend in awe, continuing to clap even as Counselor Blatt led Miguel away. Eli didn’t even know what had happened to his own lunch tray and he didn’t care. His heart was racing a mile a minute, eyes wide as he looked down at Kyler groaning on the tiled floor. He didn’t look quite so powerful and imposing now, did he?

 _This_ is what Miguel had been learning at his karate lessons? Eli felt like he was riding a contact high just from watching that fight. For just a minute, he allowed himself the fantasy of being the one standing on that lunch table, rising proudly as all his classmates cheered him on. What an incredible rush!

He snapped back to reality, already strategizing how he was going to talk Demetri into taking Miguel up on his offer. Surely it wouldn’t be hard. After all Demetri, wherever he was, had just witnessed the same thing. Maybe, if they were lucky, Miguel could teach them that cool little leg-sweep move.

Eli’s face shifted into a wide smile, not caring, for once, about how prominent it made his scar appear. He was too amped up to care. He loved the way the adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He and Demetri were going to try out Cobra Kai, no matter what.


	2. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Scientists have discovered some similarities between the brains of drug users and high sensation-seeking athletes. The connection comes down to dopamine, a chemical associated with the brain’s pleasure reward system. High sensation-seekers may be overstimulated by novel experiences, because their brains release more dopamine during these events than those of low sensation-seekers. This feeling of pleasure and satisfaction leads the sensation-seeker to come back for more. Because the sensory cues and actions that precede and occur with those pleasurable experiences are remembered.”

Eli continued to pace the narrow confines of his bathroom, unable to sit still and just let the minutes tick past. Part of him worried that if he settled down, he would lose his nerve. Though, the open container of Manic Panic sitting on the sink told him he’d already crossed the point of no return.

His hands joined in the display of nervous energy as his fingers wrapped around each other in a continuous, repetitive motion. Usually, the action helped calm him down. No such luck today it seemed.

He’d been trying in class, he really had. He showed up early every day, even returning after Demetri had abandoned the cause. He studied Sensei and Miguel carefully, mimicking their motions to the best of his ability. Why hadn’t it been enough?

Eli allowed the wave of embarrassment to crash over him again, as he remembered the motivation behind such a drastic choice. He had actually been pretty proud of himself, when the whole thing started. Rarely did he speak up in his own defense. How many times had he been called Lip, and other far worse names without saying anything to the contrary? But if Miguel could stand up to their bullies and if even Demetri found the guts to talk back to Sensei, Eli figured he should be able to do the same.

Big miscalculation on his part.

For once though, the worst part wasn’t the gawking of every eye in the dojo trained his way. It wasn’t having to explain the origin of his scar or his potential ASD diagnosis, something he’d only ever admitted to Demetri. No, the worst part was that Sensei Lawrence had been completely and utterly right.

Hadn’t he always known, deep down, that people were never going to look at him with anything other than disgust? Kyler was right, no girl was ever going to be interested in kissing him. It didn’t matter how many times his parents had tried to reassure him otherwise. He was never going to be normal.

But then, Sensei had said something that caught his attention. _Flip the script._ He could’ve done with a less brutal delivery but the man had a point. For the first time, the advice being offered wasn’t to brush the hurtful comments and lingering stares aside. He wasn’t being told to ignore them or pretend they didn’t exist. No, here was a choice, a decisive action that he could take.

The obnoxious alarm echoed from his phone and he shut it off instantly. Eli turned the shower on and discarded his sweatpants. He jumped into the lukewarm stream of water, completely forgetting to put the plastic gloves back on his hands. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back into the water and ran his fingers through his hair.

After a few seconds, he peered down at the vibrant blue swirling around the drain. A wide grin flashed across his face as he dunked his head back under the showerhead. He was suddenly aware of the blood pumping through his veins, of the hair standing up on his arms.

_Holy shit_ , he thought. _I actually did it_.

He continued to run his fingers through his hair, eager to look in the mirror and see the results for himself. An almost giddy tremor ran through him as he imagined the shocked look on the faces of everyone at the dojo, on the faces of his classmates.

He felt his resolve hardening into steel. This was going to work. But it couldn’t just be the hair. No, he needed to become someone else entirely. Someone who didn’t hide away behind his comics and Doctor Who memorabilia. Someone who could protect himself. Better yet, someone who nobody would mess with in the first place.  
  


* * *

“Hawk, you good?” Miguel’s brows pinched together as he walked over to the mirrored wall that his friend was sitting with his back against.

Hawk jumped up, instantly regretting the move. The dojo before him had turned into a swirling vortex and he clamped his eyes shut in an attempt to regain his balance. When he opened them again, Miguel was gone.

Confused, Hawk scanned the room until he saw Miguel jogging out of the back room with a cold bottle of water in his hand.

“It’s alright man, I still have some in my Hydro.”

Shaking his head, Miguel replied, “It’s to hold against the back of your neck. My mom always used to drape a cold washcloth around my neck when I had the stomach flu. I figured this was the next best thing.”

Hawk mustered a small grin before accepting the bottle. He was surprised at the relief it offered. “It’s that damn rabies shot. I guess that’s why the doc recommended no physical activity for the next 24 hours,” he chuckled.

Truthfully, it was more than just the dizziness or his bandaged arm. It was as if he was suddenly aware of every single muscle in his body and they all ached.

It’s not as if he was a stranger to sore muscles after the past few weeks of training. But that pain had always felt earned. It was almost a badge of honor, being able to commiserate with his teammates after an intense class.

He’d been surprised to find just how much he loved learning karate, how quickly it had replaced his previous obsessions. It wasn’t easy, by any means. After fifteen years of doing the bare minimum to pass PE, his muscles and reflexes weren’t exactly in prime condition. It had just felt so awkward, especially in those early days, when he’d felt like he was always one weak punch away from being called a fraud or laughed out onto the street.

But his makeover hadn’t just been physical. It was mental, too. When he’d shown up that next day to class, acting like he belonged, everyone else started to believe it too. He’d even gotten a killer new name out of the whole thing.

Hawk wasn’t a quitter. Hawk was a badass. He threw himself into training, working harder than he ever had in his life. He practiced the maneuvers alone in his bedroom over and over again, until he could rely on muscle memory. He always volunteered for sparring matches, despite getting his ass handed to him the first few times.

He’d even loved yesterday’s training session, right up until he’d left with such a nasty souvenir. He relished that surge of adrenaline he’d felt as they’d been unleashed on the sprawling junkyard. Never in a thousand years would his mom have let him get away with smashing car windows and hurdling over rusty pieces of metal. It was dangerous and unlike anything he’d ever done before. He’d never felt so alive.

It felt so good in fact that it was worth the lie he’d had to tell his parents. There was no way he could risk not being allowed to come back to Cobra Kai. The guilt had crept in late last night though, when they’d finally returned home from the hospital. He remembered, just for a moment, how hard he’d always worked to avoid this exact scenario. He saw the all-too-familiar worry in his mom’s gaze as she’d asked how he was feeling, her fingers ghosting over his temple where she used to brush his hair.

It only motivated him to work harder. It was his fault entirely for falling prey to that rabid dog. After all, nobody else had been bit on the ass. He just had to train harder and be at the top of his game. Which brought him back to this afternoon, when he’d joined in on the class session that he told his mom he was just going to watch.

“You really came to practice against the orders of your _doctor_?” Aisha raised her left eyebrow as she joined the duo. “Is that the smartest move?”

“He _recommended_ I cut back on my physical activity, he didn’t order it. I’m not ditching class because I got one measly little shot. The tournament’s right around the corner. I’m sure I’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Hawk turned to Miguel for a little back-up, receiving a noncommittal shrug in response. That was something, at least.

Aisha narrowed her eyes and Hawk had to force himself to hold her gaze. After a few seconds, she gave up and shook her head. “Well, just take it easy tomorrow. We’ll be here all day. If you collapse an hour in, you’re really going to set yourself back.”

The mere reminder of their extended training day tomorrow made his stomach clench but he managed to smirk in Aisha’s direction. “The Hawk can take it.”

She rolled her eyes but gave him an affectionate shove on the shoulder. “Are you guys busy right now? I’m not really in the mood to go home and tackle my History essay.”

“I was supposed to go to the movies with Sam tonight but she’s busy with family stuff.” Miguel looked so morose that Hawk wanted to shake him out of it. He didn’t like seeing the other boy so defeated over his girl troubles but it’s not like Hawk had any actual advice to offer him in return.

“Forget her, you’re coming with us instead. We could go see -” He cut himself off in the knick of time. What he really wanted to see was Shazam but he was supposed to be avoiding all that nerd shit. He couldn’t believe he’d almost let that slip. Quitting cold turkey was the only way to go. Even if it was a major blockbuster film that he and Demetri had been looking forward to for months....

His eyes darted back and forth, hoping the others didn’t catch his mistake. Clearing his throat, he continued, “I mean there’s some badass action movie out right now, isn’t there?”

“I have no idea. I feel like I haven’t been to the movies in forever. But I’m down if you guys are,” Aisha replied. She and Hawk turned expectantly towards Miguel, who was just staring at his phone, despondent.

“Dude, snap out of it!” Hawk kicked Miguel’s calf, causing him to stumble forward and look up in confusion.

“It’s just something Sensei told me yesterday. I can’t stop thinking about it.” Miguel sighed as he locked his phone. “He knows Sam’s dad from forever ago, like back when they were our age.”

Aisha’s eyes widened in surprise. “Sensei knows Mr. LaRusso? Talk about a small world.”

“Apparently they went to high school together. He totally stole Sensei’s girl.”

“That’s messed up,” Hawk replied, eyebrows drawing together. “I bet he punched his lights out in return.”

Miguel nodded in agreement before continuing. “That’s a whole other story entirely but you know, speaking of movies, that’s where Sensei met his girlfriend. His friend was throwing Milk Duds at the girls a few rows ahead of them to catch their attention and it worked. Total Alpha move.” He finished off the statement with a wide-toothed grin, his braces glinting in the fluorescent lights.

Hawk couldn’t believe that had actually worked. But then, Sensei had badass advice about everything else. Why should this be any different? He wondered briefly if there were any other insider tips that Sensei had shared with Miguel but neglected to tell the rest of the class. He’d have to ask him about that later.

Out loud Hawk said, “Well why don’t we just go do that! Forget Sam, I’m sure you can find some new chick who’s not going to blow you off.” Aisha and Miguel just frowned in his direction, not even bothering to dignify him with a response.

“Or not,” Hawk grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Miguel sighed before speaking up again. “Let’s just get changed and I’ll tell you guys more on the way there.”

“I can drive,” replied Aisha. “Gym bags have to go in the trunk though. Last time, I had to drive around with my windows down for two days to try to get the stench out.”  
  


* * *

Over at the Canyon, the party was in full swing. Hawk watched the flames lick the newly-added wood of the bonfire. Aisha’s bluetooth speaker was blasting a killer playlist and most of the crowd had started to bob along to the beat.

He took another gulp from his red cup, hoping the alcohol would ease his nerves a bit. He’d never been invited to a party like this before, let alone thrown one. His earlier excitement started to wane. The cold sand was covered with people who’d never given him the time of day before. For a moment, the all-too familiar anxiety pricked his skin. Did his classmates recognize him? Did they still see him as the cowering wimp whose mommy had called the school on his behalf?

Hawk polished off what was left in his cup, grateful for the added bonus of shielding his scar from view, momentarily forgetting that the blue mohawk often took care of that these days. He needed to let loose and get back to enjoying himself. Though he’d loved every second of the brutal training in preparation for the Tournament, he also just needed a break. He deserved to let loose and go a bit wild.

In the back of his mind, he knew he should probably take it slow. Sure he’d tasted alcohol before, but only that awful red wine that his parents were so fond of. The accompanying buzz hadn’t been worth the bitter taste, not that he’d been interested in getting tipsy with his parents anyways.

Beer, if he was being honest, really wasn’t much better but he just had to man-up and get used to the flavor. It had to taste better at some point, didn’t it? At least it was doing the trick. He walked over to the cooler, nodding to Aisha as he approached.

“I still can’t believe you were able to buy all this from the liquor store,” she said before taking a sip from her own cup.

Hawk carried himself a bit taller at that, proud of his contribution. Not that he would ever admit it, but he couldn’t believe the plan had worked either. He’d mainly gotten the fake ID so he could get his tattoo without parental consent but this was a killer fringe benefit. It was a badass move, providing alcohol for a rager like this.

“It’s all about confidence,” he replied. “Half the battle is convincing them that you believe it too. If you want to be taken seriously, you’ve just got to speak that shit into existence.”

If Aisha noticed the double meaning behind his words, she didn’t acknowledge it. “Whatever you say, _Walter_ ,” she teased.

He cracked a sideways grin as he reached for one of the vodka bottles, unsure how much to pour. He filled the cup a third of the way and made the awful mistake of sniffing it first. _Don’t be a pussy_ , he thought to himself as he took the first small drink. It took every ounce of willpower to not let the pure disgust show on his face.

He turned to crack a comment to Aisha about it but she’d already wandered away, chatting with some kids from their History class. Taking another sip, he made his way back towards the fire. The sun was just starting to set, casting an orange haze across the crowd. Demetri was nowhere to be found, not that that was any surprise, and Miguel seemed to be chugging yet another beer. Hawk shook his head. He knew his buddy was into Sam but this was getting kind of ridiculous.

He continued to scan the crowd, eyes landing on Moon in a rare moment of solitude, staring out at the water. His heartbeat started to race, as he remembered catching her gaze an hour or so ago. Was it his imagination or had she looked him up and down when she’d first arrived? She hadn’t recognized him, that much he was sure of.

He still remembered the first time he’d seen Moon, in the 8th grade. She’d always been so pretty but he’d never let himself go there. No point in developing a crush that would only result in agonizing disappointment. There was no world in which a girl like Moon would even think about dating Eli Moskowitz. But Hawk? Now that was a different story.

_Strike first_ , he told himself before taking a long pull from his cup. He clenched and unclenched his left fist, shaking out the last bit of nerves from his body. Hawk pulled the right side of his mouth up into a smirk and strode over to the water’s edge, thinking up the perfect icebreaker.

”’Sup?” Hawk took his place beside her, shoving one hand in his pocket.

Moon turned to face him with a warm grin. “Turns out you and your friends know how to throw quite the party.”

“How’d you know it was us?” he asked, surprise coloring his tone.

“It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, eyes dancing in amusement. “I told Yas not to post about tonight if she didn’t want party crashers but honestly, this is way better than what she had planned anyways. We basically just had a pack of Smirnoff Ice that my sister bought for us.”

“Psh, that’s why you’ve got to get a fake ID. I can hook you up with my guy, if you want. That’s how I was able to get the drinks for tonight.”

“You supplied all this?” She raised her eyebrows, looking Hawk up and down. “Color me impressed. I’m Moon.”

He grabbed her outstretched hand, shaking it. A soft chuckle escaped her lips when he held on for just a few seconds too long. “I’m Hawk,” he replied with a nod.

Moon’s eyes drifted up to his hair before traveling back down to meet his gaze. “That should be easy enough to remember.”

He smirked as his eyes scanned her face. She smiled up at him before turning back towards the lake. Hawk did the same. They stayed that way, in an oddly comfortable few moments of silence, until Moon shivered.

“Are you getting cold? Come on, let’s go warm up by the fire.” Hawk grabbed her hand, sparks running up his arm at the contact. Moon’s eyes shone bright as darkness settled around them.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the All-Valley Sports Arena was practically electrified. Hawk had never experienced anything like it. The day might have started off rocky, what with Sensei’s late arrival, but it was definitely shaping up to be badass.

There were their sick new gis, for example, which set them apart from all the other dojos in attendance. He’d been surprised by how much he enjoyed the yellow/black combination. There was something so powerful about being recognized as a member of Cobra Kai. Maybe he’d have to expand his wardrobe. There shouldn’t be any doubt where his loyalty lied.

Across the stadium, Moon waved excitedly. When he brought up the tournament last night, he figured there was no way she’d actually show. Turns out Sensei was right: all the girls really did want to date a Cobra Kai. He’d found it hard to sleep last night, between his anticipation for the tournament and the prospect of his first potential girlfriend. When he did manage to finally crash, somewhere around 2 AM, it was with a massive grin on his face.

Not that he could ever let her know that though. He couldn’t let her think he was some loser who’d never so much as kissed a girl before. Moon was interested in Hawk, not the dweeby kid he’d been just a few months before. He winked in return before turning his attention back to the rest of his teammates where they sprawled out in the corner, enjoying the small break between rounds.

Hawk had been excited about the idea of the tournament but that was nothing compared to actually fighting in it. He couldn’t believe how incredible it felt: absolutely decimating his opponents. Stepping onto that mat was a sensation unlike he’d ever felt before. His senses sharpened and he could feel the energy surging through his veins.

And that was just the fight itself. Winning? Now that was another feeling entirely. To come out on top, against competitors who had been training for far longer than he had? To hear the bleachers erupt into applause on his behalf, especially knowing Moon was right there in the middle? It was indescribable. He’d been so elated after one match that he’d even ripped off his top gi, displaying the glory of his hawk tattoo for the world to see. Turns out it was a good thing his parents were out of town on that retreat.

He’d never felt this much satisfaction before, this much pride. This was nothing like the robotics competitions from before. He’d earned this. Every bloody nose, every post-training ice bath, every bruised knuckle had all been worth it. Victory was so close he could taste it. It was shaping up to be a Cobra Kai final, with him facing off against Miguel. He was looking forward to the challenge.

“El Serpiente!” he called across the circle. “You ready to crush these semis?”

Miguel grinned, determination hardening behind his eyes. “You know it.”

“Wish I could be up there with you guys,” Bert said, aggressively tearing into a Powerbar. The boy was clearly frustrated by his recent loss but honestly, Hawk was impressed he’d made it that far. Bert might not have had the size or strength that the rest of the team did, but he was a true Cobra at heart.

“Just wait until next year. They’re not going to know what hit them.” Hawk smirked in his direction. He was really enjoying the sense of camaraderie he felt. He and his fellow Cobras had been through so much together. Everytime Aisha or Miguel landed a point, he felt that same surge of adrenaline. For the first time, he understood why jocks traveled in packs. They weren’t just students at the same dojo, they were a brotherhood.

Cracking open a Powerade, he scanned the stadium once again. Aisha was still noticeably absent after her loss, not that he could blame her. It had to be frustrating to get knocked out so close to the finals.

“Diaz, Hawk! Warm back up.” Sensei walked back in from the hallway, headed toward the group. “They’re going to make an announcement and then it’ll be time for your matches. Diaz, you’re fighting that pansy ass kid from Topanga and Hawk, you’ll be fighting Robby Keene.”

Hawk jumped up, following Miguel’s lead. He bounced on the mat a few times, shaking out his limbs. He ran through a few practice jabs, shadowboxing until he could feel his heartbeat starting to rise once again.

Unfortunately, the warm-up turned out to be pointless. Hawk couldn’t help rolling his eyes as he stood, hands clasped behind his back, on the mats while Xander waxed poetic about ending intolerance. He’d always heard that Topanga Canyon was full of hippies though so maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised. Still, this little speech was reminding him a bit too much of Counselor Blatt. Anger rose at the memory.

He had to admit though, it felt pretty badass to be introduced as Hawk. The All-Valley Board must be cooler than he’d given them credit for. He’d half expected someone to chase him down and ask for his given name but it never happened. There was no denying it now, he was Hawk through and through. Nobody would ever think of him as Eli again.

The announcer finally ended the agonizingly long moment of silence and Hawk reached out to Miguel for their signature handshake before walking off the mat with Sensei. A few moments later, the semi-finals officially began.

For all of Xander’s fancy footwork, he was no match for Miguel’s tenacity. Hawk couldn’t contain himself, cheering until his throat started to hurt for his teammate. He watched his movements carefully, aware of the fact that he might be up against that same determination soon.

“You got this! You got this!” screamed Hawk as Miguel continued to face off against Xander. With the point count at 2-1, Miguel had a chance to win this thing here and now. He watched as Xander pulled another acrobatic stunt, only for Miguel to deliver a swift kick to his side as soon as he landed.

Hawk congratulated Miguel as he stepped off the mat, proud of his friend for showing what Cobra Kai was made of. Now it was his turn to do the same. His gaze zeroed in on his opponent as he entered from the opposite side of the competition area.

Noticing the unusual silence coming from his right, he asked Sensei if anything was wrong. It seemed weird that he wasn’t full of advice or encouragement like when Miguel was about to start his match. Did he not think Hawk had it in him to win?

“No. Show him what you’ve got,” came the reply. Hawk felt a grin cross his face. He fist bumped Miguel before jumping onto the mat.

Sauntering to the center, he looked Keene up and down. “Prepare to face the fury of the Hawk,” he mocked before they did their traditional bows. He assumed his fighting stance, relishing the now-familiar adrenaline that was pumping through his veins. _No mercy_ , he reminded himself as the ref signaled the start of the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this doesn’t feel like too slow of a start to the story! My goal with this chapter was to establish a baseline. Rest assured that the intensity will ramp up in future updates. Plus, I’ve never really written Hawk pre-transformation before and I wanted to try my hand at it. I’ve always seen most of Hawk’s initial moves as wish fulfillment, things he’d wanted to try but was too scared or lacked the confidence to do. I think this story is going to be a lot of fun! Character & content tags will be added as the story progresses <3


End file.
